


【幻花/PWP】小兔子乖乖

by Radix_Angelicae



Category: Bilibili's up
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae
Summary: 小兔子乖乖把门开开快点开开马儿哥哥要进来
Kudos: 68





	【幻花/PWP】小兔子乖乖

**Author's Note:**

> 小兔子乖乖  
> 把门开开  
> 快点开开  
> 马儿哥哥要进来

事情是怎么变成这样的呢。  
花少北被按在卧室的床上，身下流着水，身上压着人，脑袋迷迷糊糊，什么都来不及思考。  
这是怎么回事呢？

花少北的本体其实是只兔子，有耳朵有尾巴还会发情的那种。  
今天就是他一月一次的发情期。  
这已经够令人不可思议了。  
可当某幻未经允许地推门进来时，看见花少北在用手指抚慰自己冒液的前端，还有……还有一张粉嫩的小嘴藏在花茎下汩汩流水，那才真的让他瞠目结舌。

一切要从那根没有插稳插头的相机充电器开始说起。  
大约半个小时前，某幻说想出去拍个vlog，想让亲爱的北子哥帮他录。  
恰逢发情期的小花同学自早上起就昏昏沉沉，吃完了午饭又缩回床上把自己团成一团。善解人意的马哥哥当然没有强求，举着昨天充了一晚上电然而根本没充进去的相机，换上鞋出了门。

“嘎吱——”  
听见某幻出门的声音，花少北翻了个身，坐了起来。眼尾已经弥漫上情动的红，不安地左顾右盼。白净的双手攥住被角，将层叠在小腹上的被子掀至膝下。  
他扭了扭腰，挪了挪屁股，将自己的睡裤连内裤一起褪了下来。床单上几乎是在亲密接触到他不为人知处的同时，沾上了渗出来的星点清液。  
肯定又要洗床单啦。  
花少北这么想着，侧着回身，把枕头斜靠在床头板上。

有的花是要用水浇灌的，而花少北本身就是水做的。

“唔嗯——”纤细的手指摸上冒水的小嘴，花少北一边来回试探性地摸，一边小声嘀咕今天怎么这么多水。穴口顶上的一粒小珍珠颤颤悠悠，被蹭到了些许，酥酥麻麻的感觉就从下面漫了上来。轻微的刺激对于正在发情期的花少北也是极大的震颤，于是头顶两边忽而偷偷钻出了两只长耳朵，尾椎骨下也冒出白滚滚一团，那是他的尾巴呀。  
“呜呜，耳朵怎么出来了……收——收不回去啦……”刚尝到小小甜头的花少北被突然出来并且收不回去的兔耳朵和兔尾巴给小小的打搅了一下。发现耳朵收不回去，也就没有再管，两手撩起还套在身上的睡衣。  
嫩嫩的乳珠，粉而小巧。身体的主人迟疑了片刻，还是拿手指蹭了蹭乳孔的地方。短促的电流快速蹿到大脑，由不得他不继续抚摸。  
摸着蹭着，还揪起来揉一揉，上面舒服了，下面也出了更多水。  
粉嫩的小口已经瘙痒难耐的时候，花少北才放过了已成殷红的奶尖，一只手轻轻撸动勃起的小小花，一只手在阴茎下面小小戳刺骚浪的花穴。  
太浪，也太艳丽。

再说我们的马儿哥哥，在外面才拍了二十分钟的vlog，剪个开头还不够呢，就被提醒电量耗尽。当时他的心情如同拆圣诞礼物时，拿到了地中海爆炸头的假发。  
满脸问号。  
太秃然了。  
只能过两天再拍了，观众姥爷们又要说他是马鸽鸽了。  
马了顶大真是悲惨。  
这是他抱着自己的相机，准备回自己和花少北共同的家时的想法。

马了顶大命就是好。  
这是他推开花少北的房门时的想法。

花少北失算了，自娱自乐了半个多小时，不断堆积的快感早就掠去了他一部分的警觉。水都流了一小滩，不用玩都要往下滴。细长的手指环了一个圈，指甲专往冠状沟那勾着磨。  
白白的长耳朵也泛了红，压在身下的绒绒尾巴被床单蹭的有些许杂乱，纤细脖颈撑着高昂起的头颅，浑身上下都算作淫靡情色，呜咽着高潮了。下面那隐秘的小穴，也不甘示弱地喷了一股春水出来。

“北……北子哥？”呆站了半分钟，目睹了花少北射了精还喷了潮，某幻心里只有四个大字。  
艳，情，透，渗。

“嗯——你快过来啊，快过来……”花少北呆愣了一瞬间，才意识到自己的秘密都被眼前的人看了个遍。想拉起被子裹住自己，恍惚间看见眼前人裤子里鼓胀的一大包，不禁舔了舔嘴唇。泛上水光的一双眼，任谁瞧着都美艳。含情脉脉地呼唤让某幻及时反应过来，小兔子在邀请自己共欢愉。伸出瘦弱的双臂想要他的拥抱，配上刚高潮完的绯红面颊，裸露的身躯，又娇又骚。

长着薄茧的大手，从腰侧往背上摸。花少北一阵颤栗，轻哼出声。  
“你摸——摸摸前面嘛。”跪坐在床上被抚摸的人，连脊背上的刺激都让他出了好多水。身前人很听话，用四根手指把住花少北的上臂，宽大的手掌足够在这同时让大拇指上下磨蹭半软下来没多久的乳头。  
“下面也要～”得寸进尺的人总是得偿所愿，某幻低下头舔舐又硬起来的奶头，腾出手来往人身下摸。从一开始就是往下面的小穴探的，结果一摸摸出一手水。“呜……别摸那……”那一点小红豆被粗糙的指尖来回摩挲，几下就又从花径里吐出一股水，敏感的要命。  
“不摸，不摸，北子哥的尾巴给我玩一玩吧。”手才离了嫩穴，又往身后的一团白绒摸，怎么拨弄怎么舒服。花少北“呜呜”哼了几声，摸得狠了的时候小绒球还要自己动一动，又纯又可爱。玩够了尾巴再抚上垂在脑后的耳朵，暖暖软软手感也好，只是无论摸哪，身下的小嘴都要吐吐水。  
被单上的水渍干了又湿，小兔子的身下流了又流。

小兔子红着脸，伸出手把马儿哥哥的运动裤扯了下来，鼓鼓胀胀的一团在裤子里的时候已经算收敛，放出来更是吓人。小兔子的双腿夹紧一分，想要却又害怕。这么大一个，怎么进去啊。

炽热的吐息从耳畔到锁骨，花少北扯了扯人的手臂，叫他轻点。  
大手掰开小兔子的双腿，淡粉色微硬的肉茎下面是桃色的小洞，水都是从那里头流出来哒。  
想到刚刚只是在外面摸了摸就有那么多骚水，某幻也不打算慢慢来了，粗长的物事对着那小洞就准备插进去。娇气的小兔子怕极了，颤着声叫他慢点，可小嘴偏急着要把龟头往里吞。某幻缓缓地把大半个阴茎塞进去，身下的小兔子已经喘的不成样。  
修长纤细的双腿被折成M形，情魅流转的眼像在催促着某幻好好疼爱他。  
“怎么还没有到底啊，长这么长干嘛。”小兔子急起来就双手乱挥，软绵绵的拳头就算是被打到也只会让人更加心痒难耐。

“太——太深啦……”泪眼迷蒙的小花同学舌尖微吐。  
方才听见小兔子说自己的东西太长，某幻一个“激动”就齐根没入了小兔子又热又软的水帘洞。微翘的龟头抵着花洞深处更嫩更会吸的一个小口。  
“北子哥好会吸。”面前的男人除了喘息更沉重了些，好似没有什么变化。相比自己浑身又热又发软，花少北不禁觉得有些羞。  
停了许久的巨物终于开始抽动，真的很爽。皱襞被撑得光滑，甬道里不断往外漫蜜液，某幻握着花少北的手去摸他们结合的地方，干燥的手指满沾上晶莹液体，小兔子也没想到自己这么会流水。  
沾了一手的水，黏黏糊糊，好难受。可是身上的男人更坏，低声哄骗他去尝尝自己的指尖是什么味道。  
“唔……”  
某幻顶到里面那个小洞前头的一块软肉，花少北便好似浑身过了电，在眼眶里打转的生理泪水也终于流了下来。  
“很舒服？”挺着腰又往那处顶了几下，爽的小兔子直往后躲。有力的手控制住脆弱敏感的腰侧，把乖兔兔往肉刃上钉，顶得人嘴里的呻吟都变了调。  
乖兔子说要坏了，别顶了。马儿哥哥不听，抱着人的腰往更深更软的地方插。  
“幻幻……马哥哥……”小兔子颤着伸手想勾他脖子，他也腾了只手帮小兔子。抱着小兔子浑身上下最肉感的地方，恨不得把他揉进自己身体里。  
屁股上面的小尾巴乖顺地让他摸，顶着前面摸着后面，好不快活。  
“呜——”花少北惊呼出声，在被顶弄过程中只摩擦着面前人的小腹的嫩茎竟喷出一股股白浊。含着东西的穴也喷了好几次，水淋淋的，双重快感刺激着他的大脑，双手在人的背上胡乱剐蹭，刮出来好几条浅痕。

不应期还没有过，某幻在紧绞的肉壁里又抽插了几十下，顶着火热神秘的入口射了。小兔子“呜呜”乱叫，某幻摸了摸他的头。耳朵更热了，轻轻一碰就要竖起来，娇软又迷人。  
也不着急拔出来，抱着人就这么坐了好一会儿。搂着乖小兔单薄的身子，手又往屁股上摸了两下。  
花少北紧紧勾着某幻的脖子喘了好一会儿气，没让人看见他的脸有多诱人。

某幻要抱着他去清洗，小兔子抱着人的腰愣是不让他起身。  
“怎么了小兔子？”某幻低沉的声音里是满满的宠溺。  
“我还想要。”这只乖巧的兔子眨了眨眼。

其实花少北没有告诉某幻君，他之前的每一次发情期都是怎么过的。  
都是在阳光正好的下午，把自己锁在房间里，与今天同样淫荡的模样，听着隔壁房间某幻直播时的声音，流了一床的水。  
马儿哥哥终于属于小花妹妹了。


End file.
